Starry Night
by 0smose
Summary: A Neverland, Emma ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil... Ses jambes semblent vouloir la guider jusque Regina, dont le tour de garde n'est pas terminé. SQ !


_Un OS écrit et imaginé par Osmose,_

_inspiré de la série Once Upon a Time_

_centré sur Regina et Emma._

* * *

**STARRY NIGHT**

* * *

Henry n'était plus très loin. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement pour se rassurer. Mais le fait était que cela lui permettait de continuer. Elle ne baisserait certainement pas les bras. Pas pour lui, son fils, sa nouvelle raison de vivre... Cela faisait des jours déjà qu'ils arpentaient Neverland, échappant aux nombreux pièges de Pan et ses disciples, cherchant désespérément une solution pour retrouver Henry.

Et puis, finalement... Grâce à Regina, elles avaient enfin pu le voir. Il était apparu derrière ce minuscule mirroir, comme s'il se trouvait juste devant elles, comme s'ils n'était pas si loin, comme s'ils n'étaient pas séparés... Mais ils l'étaient encore. Bien que la vision de son fils l'aie réconfortée, Emma demeurait inquiète. Elle souhaitait le retrouver le plus vite possible, repartir à ses côtés, retrouver Storybrooke, retrouver le monde "normal". Elle souhaitait être heureuse... Elle ne voulait pas perdre Henry, pas après avoir perdu Neal.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à cet homme. Puis, ses pensées divaguèrent vers Hook... Cet homme qu'elle avait embrassé, plus tôt. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, mais le regard qui se posait sans cesse sur elle commençait à la peser. Encore maintenant, elle le ressentait. Il était éveillé, ou peut-être pas. Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être se sentait-elle coupable finalement ? Toutes les questions, les pensées qui la tenaillaient finirent par avoir raison de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, soupirant lourdement.

Ce n'était pas encore son tour de garde. Mais les rêves l'ignoraient. Le sommeil la rejetait. En observant le ciel, Emma constata que les étoiles semblaient aussi brillantes que des diamants. Tout avait l'air paisible... Pourtant cette île regorgeait de pièges et de maléfices. Elle se releva, observant le campement. Tous semblaient dormir, finalement, mais certainement pas d'un sommeil très profond. Le feu crépitait encore légèrement, au centre, offrant une faible lumière. Seule une couchette était vide : celle de Regina. Un instant le regard de la Sauveuse divagua à sa recherche, mais elle ne la trouva pas.

Depuis leur arrivée à Neverland, Emma et Regina s'étaient rapprochées, par pure entraide et essentiellement par amour pour leur fils, mais elles faisaient toutes deux des efforts. En repensant à l'événement de la journée, à la joie qu'avait éprouvée Regina en voyant Henry, un doux sourire s'élargit sur le visage de la blonde. Elle était tout de même ravie d'avoir une alliée dans cette bataille. Car tous n'étaient pas venus essentiellement pour le petit garçon, si ce n'étaient elles. Bien évidemment, tous l'auraient démenti. Mais James et Snow-White ne faisaient que protéger leur fille, Hook ne protégeait que lui-même, Rumpelstiltskin faisait route seul, qui savait pourquoi... Non, Emma ne se sentait égale qu'à Regina, car toutes deux partageaient le même but.

Ses deux jambes l'obligèrent presque à se lever et à marcher vers un endroit plus calme, où elle savait trouver Regina – ou peut-être l'ignorait-elle elle-même, mais que ses jambes semblaient le savoir ? Ce fut une dizaine de mètres plus loin qu'elle la vit, passivement assise sur un rocher, figée, le regard planté dans le vide, ou plutôt dans les étoiles. En l'entendant, la brune sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur, mais ne sembla ni paniquer ni même être surprise, comme si l'arrivée d'Emma lui semblait évidente.

« **N'êtes-vous pas censée prendre le prochain tour de garde, Miss Swan ?** » elle demanda platement, de cette voix pourtant unique et dont on s'éprend si rapidement.

Les lèvres d'Emma se plissèrent doucement. Elle-même ignorait la raison de sa présence. Elle aurait pu fermer de nouveau les yeux, de nouveau tenter de trouver le sommeil. Elle aurait aussi pu rester au camp, assise à observer le ciel, sans bruit. Mais non, par le seul guide de son esprit, elle s'était levée pour rejoindre l'Ancienne Reine du Monde Enchanté, celle qu'elle était destinée détruire.

« **Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.** » elle se justifia dans une seule phrase.

Pas une seule fois Regina n'ôta ses yeux des centaines de lumières qui éclairaient le ciel. Elle aimait particulièrement la nuit, l'obscurité éblouie par les astres. La lune, elle, trônait le ciel de son immensité circulaire.

« **Belle nuit, hein ?** » Emma se surprit à dire, suivant le regard de la brune tout en plongeant ses deux mains dans ses poches – geste devenu habituel.

La Sauveuse ne savait jamais réellement comment aborder Regina. Elle l'intimidait, au fond, ou peut-être était ce manque évident de rapprochements... Pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'elles pouvaient très bien s'entendre, et pas seulement pour Henry. Elles étaient liées par le destin, elles ne pouvaient s'en cacher, elles ne pouvaient non plus faire autrement. Et bien que Regina soit une femme solitaire et complexe, Emma était bien décidée à la comprendre, car pour leur avenir et celui de leur fils, elles devraient passer bien plus de temps ensemble qu'elles ne l'imaginaient.

« **Neverland est toujours illuminée, de jour comme de nuit.** » elle souligna, il était vrai qu'aucune goutte n'était tombée depuis leur arrivée.

Le visage de Regina se tourna lentement vers la nouvelle arrivée. Elle était d'une beauté presque sinistre, par la nuit qu'il faisait. Ses deux yeux sombres miroitaient comme de l'eau et la pâleur de la lune éclairait sa peau. Même les plus grands menteurs n'auraient pu ignorer sa majesté.

« **Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez. **» elle indiqua, invitant la blonde à se décontracter.

Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Oui, lorsque je disais que Regina était d'une grande élégance, je n'exagérais absolument pas. Elle contint tout de même son trouble – car elle fut troublée.

« **Eh bien ! Asseyez-vous !** » Regina répéta, sortant Emma de sa torpeur.

« **Oh, je, non, je vous remercie mais je peux rester debout. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a nulle part où m'asseoir.** » elle tenta de masquer son excuse par un rire nerveux.

« **Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de moi. A moins, peut-être, que vous soyez effrayée ?** » elle regardait Emma, les yeux fixes, sans broncher, sans même – du moins ce fut ce que la blonde ressentit – cligner des yeux.

Dans cette situation, qui aurait pu garder contenance, qui aurait pu simplement faire bonne figure ?

« **Non, bien évidemment. **» elle lui assura – mal – avant de s'approcher et de prendre place.

Regina semblait à la fois amusée et satisfaite. Ces deux émotions embellirent son visage quelques secondes, avant de s'envoler et de laisser place à une certaine sérénité. Depuis qu'elle avait revu son fils, la brune semblait être plus apaisée. A quelques centimètres d'elle, Emma tourna la tête pour la regarder. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. De nombreuses fois déjà ce phénomène lui était arrivé. Regina était d'une élégance remarquable, parfois la blonde était tout à fait persuadée que la déranger dans sa solitude riderait son visage de colère.

Regina ressentait ce regard sur elle, sans même tourner les yeux. Depuis leur arrivée, elle ne pouvait ignorer la magie qui électrisait leurs deux corps. Car oui, elle, la sentait. Et bien que leurs destins soient liés, elle n'aurait jamais cru que même leur magie était vouée à se compléter. La blonde, elle, ne semblait pas l'avoir réellement compris. L'Ancienne Reine finit par se tourner doucement vers la jeune femme, tranquillement.

« **Qu'y a-t-il Mademoiselle Swan ?** » leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme souvent, et ne dérivèrent aucunement, comme deux profonds torrents se rencontrent pour former le plus majestueux des fleuves.

Dans ce long et magnifique échange, Emma se sentit frissonner. Ce n'était pas la Regina qu'elle avait tant défiée. A cet instant précis, la blonde ne vit plus l'Ancienne Reine, elle ne vit plus la mère adoptif de son fils, elle ne vit plus son ennemie, elle voyait simplement la femme qu'elle était. Peut-être était-ce d'elle dont Snow-White parlait au passé, l'ancienne, non, la véritable Regina.

« **Je voulais vous remercier... Pour nous avoir permis de voir Henry. **» elle parvint enfin à prononcer.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle semblait fière d'avoir prouvé la valeur de son amour pour son fils. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'Emma n'en avait jamais douté. Regina sembla s'attrister un instant, tout à coup.

«** Il nous faut encore le retrouver. **» elle souligna d'une voix triste, mais son regard ne quitta pas celui d'Emma.

La blonde lui adressa un très léger sourire. Peut-être que le geste qu'elle fit ensuite ne fut qu'un réflexe, peut-être n'était-ce rien de plus qu'un moyen de s'exprimer, peut-être n'était-ce rien... Mais ce geste fut bien là. Elle glissa sa main jusque celle de Regina, rencontrant sa peau, frissonnant au contact malgré elle, puis serrant ses doigts dans les siens. Regina eut pour idée de stopper immédiatement la blonde, comme elle aurait stoppé quiconque aurait osé... Mais rien ne se produisit, seulement cette étrange chaleur envahissante en elle.

« **Je suis persuadée que nous y parviendrons bientôt.** » Emma lui assura, gardant sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux de Regina papillonnèrent un instant, puis elle se rapprocha, comme si leur conversation devenait un secret à préserver. Son regard semblait chercher des réponses, des réponses invisibles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'elle-même. Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, leur proximité ne la gênait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais gênée.

« **Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre Emma ? **» elle murmura, le prénom de la blonde prononcé sur le bout de ses lèvres, ce qui fit chavirer la concernée.

Le visage de la brune reflétait son actuel besoin de réconfort – du moins c'est ce qu'il reflétait. Elle était inquiète. Elle l'était depuis la disparition d'Henry, ou plutôt depuis l'apparition d'Emma dans sa vie.

« **Eh bien... Parce que ****nous**** l'aimons. **» elle lui assura, repensant aux termes employés par Regina elle-même plus tôt dans la journée. Cette phrase l'avait marquée.

Regina eut un sourire pincé et baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Emma qui semblait la transpercer de toute part.

« **L'amour ne fait malheureusement pas tout.** » elle commenta, en référence à sa douloureuse vie, qui lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit.

La seconde main d'Emma se logea sur l'épaule du Maire. Le double contact sembla les atteindre toutes deux, mais elles ne le montrèrent pas, gardant une certaine contenance. Les yeux de Regina rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux d'Emma, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina d'un sourire triste et pourtant plein d'espoir. L'image était belle. Les deux femmes étaient belles. Le moment était beau.

« **Regina...** » elle murmura comme un appel, comme une évidence. Le son entre ses lèvres étaient tout aussi sincère que ce qu'elle lui décrivit ensuite. « **L'amour est certainement la plus belle chose pour laquelle nous nous battons. **» Son discours semblait lent, ses mots prononcés avec distinction, renforçant l'évidence, renforçant la vérité qu'elle énonçait. « **Regina...** » elle répéta de nouveau, approchant son visage du sien, ne fixant plus ses yeux mais au-delà, fixant son âme, celle qu'elle était. « **L'amour est partout autour de vous.** » le cœur de Regina se pressa dans sa cage thoracique, à l'abri de sa chair, sans laquelle il se serrait brisé. « **L'amour est partout autour de nous. Il ****est**** en nous. **» ses doigts resserrèrent la main de Regina. « **Il ne tient qu'à vous de le voir.** »

Elles étaient fusionnées, tout à coup. Leurs âmes s'observaient, s'apprivoisaient, semblaient en pleine osmose. La magie du moment était palpable. Les mots d'Emma touchaient l'entièreté de la brune. Ses paroles étaient poétiques, magnifiques... Comment aurait-on pu les ignorer ? Comment aurait-on pu ignorer cette femme ? Comment Regina aurait-elle pu ignorer cet instant ? Son sourire s'illumina d'un doux et sincère sourire. Elle observa chaque trait du visage d'Emma, visiblement sereine. La blonde la gratifia d'un regard protecteur. Leur symbiose était éclatante.

« **Je le vois.** » la brune souligna dans un murmure, et ainsi le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Un moment toutes deux restèrent immobiles, spectatrices de cet étrange instant, de ce magique échange. Elles s'imprégnèrent du silence, de chaque détail, de chaque minuscule son... Il était curieux de constater que les deux anciennes rivales semblaient si proches, si... complètes. Quiconque aurait été témoin de la scène aurait constaté la chose. Mais personne n'était là... Personne ne semblait posséder le pouvoir de mettre fin à cet échange.

L'ensemble des contacts physiques actuels et les profonds regards qu'elles partageaient engendrèrent en elles d'étranges sentiments. Puis, soudain, le désir s'enchaîna à leur chair. Plus rien ne sembla avoir d'importance mis à part ce phénomène. Dans cet instant où tout était absent sauf elles, Regina se pencha vers la blonde pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le premier contact sembla électriser l'ensemble de leurs deux êtres.

Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, échangé sans sentiments, échangé sans conséquences. C'était bien plus que cela. Ce baiser était intervenu dans un instant de plénitude, de sérénité, comme une évidence, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Comme si ce baiser était voué à se produire là, maintenant. Emma dut inspirer profondément pour satisfaire son cœur en oxygène. A cet instant précis, la brune se recula imperceptiblement, fermant les yeux, ressentant dans chacune de ses cellules un lent frisson. La Sauveuse se saisit de nouveau de la bouche du Maire, complètement subjuguée par le goût qu'elle avait. Ce baiser-ci sembla durer un peu plus longtemps, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tremblantes, frissonnantes. Leurs langues se touchèrent une seconde, doucement, puis, aussi normalement que leur baiser avait commencé, il se termina.

« **Je crois que c'est votre tour de garde. **» Regina murmura tranquillement, alors que les yeux de la blonde étaient toujours clos.

Elle se leva tranquillement, un léger sourire sur le visage. Mais Emma ne le vit pas. Celle-ci ouvrit les paupières, le temps pour elle de se retourner et Regina s'arrêtait avant de disparaître. La brune se retourna doucement pour rassurer la blonde. Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Non, elle ne regrettait pas. Et non, elle ne se sentait aucunement coupable. Le regard que lui offrit Emma lui servit de réponse positive.

« **Dormez bien Regina.** » celle-ci lui intima avec un léger sourire.

« **Profitez de la nuit étoilée, Miss Swan...** » sa voix vibra dans une légère brise, avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

Emma la regarda disparaître, le visage, le corps et le cœur sereins. Puis, après une courte période durant laquelle elle fixa le vide que venait de laisser Regina. Et enfin, son regard se dirigea vers les étoiles, comme si cette vision marquait le début et la fin de ce doux moment...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé. A bientôt... :)_


End file.
